Jaeyong's
by Jaeyongiee
Summary: Hate, Not Interested. Hogwarts!AU. Taeyong mendapat sedikit bantuan dari si kapten quidditch Gryffindor yang dia benci / Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / NCT / Review?
1. Dark

**DARK**

JaeYong Fanfic

* * *

Taeyong takut gelap sejak masih kecil. Terdengar bodoh, tidak rasional dan orang-orang selalu mengoloknya saat tahu. Saat masih anak-anak, dia tak pernah mematikan lampu ketika mau tidur. Tapi sekarang dia ada di sekolah asrama, semuanya jadi lebih rumit. Dia harus berbagi kamar.

Dia menolak untuk mengatakan ini pada temannya. Itu hal terakhir yang bisa dia lakukan agar tidak ada yang mengejek fobianya sepanjang dia sekolah di sini. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu.

Dia sudah coba menyalakan laptop sepanjang malam jadi setidaknya tidak sepenuhnya gelap. Dia juga sudah mencoba ponsel. Memegangnya di tempat tidur. Menggeser-gesernya terus agar cahayanya tidak padam. Tapi itu langsung dihentikan sejak Jaehyun, teman sekamarnya bertanya apa yang dia lakukan atau dengan _baik hati_ mematikan laptopnya karena menganggap dia sudah tidur. Pernah Taeyong meminta agar tirai jendelanya dibiarkan saja, tidak usah ditutup, cahaya dari luar lumayan terang, tapi Jaehyun bilang dia tidak bisa tidur jika begitu.

Bagus. Taeyong harus menderita sampai tidur. Yang lebih buruk adalah jika dia tiba-tiba bangun di tengah malam. Tanpa cahaya. Tanpa penerangan apapun. Baginya itu sangat mengerikan! Tubuhnya meringkuk di balik selimut. Sepertinya membuat suara berisik dan bernapas terlalu keras karena Jaehyun bangun. Dia terlalu takut sampai tidak mendengar Jaehyun bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi. Jadi ketika dia menyentuh bahunya, tubuhnya langsung tersentak hebat.

"Maaf. Aku membuatmu takut? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku... Bisa menyalakan lampunya?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut gelap?" tanya Jaehyun, tertawa.

Tidak lama ketika menyadari jika itu tidaklah lucu jika itu benar. Dan ketika ia berpikir lagi tentang permintaan Taeyong dulu tentang tirai, kenyataan bahwa Taeyong selalu tidur lebih awal darinya, dan akhir-akhir dengan laptop dan ponsel, Jaehyun sadar jika mungkin saja Taeyong memang fobia gelap. Dia yakin saat Taeyong tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bisa nyalakan lampunya? Kumohon..."

Jaehyun hampir berlari mendekat dan minta maaf karena baru sadar dengan itu. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur untuk memeriksa Taeyong baik-baik saja. Jelas, dia sudah lebih baik karena kamar mereka sudah terang sekarang.

Dengan senyum di bibirnya, Jaehyun semakin mendekat.

"Boleh aku tidur denganmu?"

Apa pertanyaannya terlalu ambigu?

"Huh? Tapi tempat tidurnya kecil…"

"Kumohon?"

"Uh. Baiklah…"

Jaehyun menyelinap masuk ke bawah selimut Taeyong, senyuman sedikit lebih lebar ada di bibirnya. Taeyong yang terganggu dengan sosok lain di kasurnya sampai tidak sadar jika beberapa menit kemudian, lampu sudah dimatikan lagi.

Sejak itu, di malam hari, ketika lampu mati, Jaehyun akan naik ke tempat tidur Taeyong.

Mereka akan tidur bersama dan bangun dengan posisi berpelukan.

* * *

 **END**


	2. Kitten

**KITTEN**

JaeYong Fanfic

* * *

Taeyong masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil melompa -lompat riang. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Jaehyun! Jaehyun! Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun yang baru mau menyuapkan makan langsung berhenti dan mengerutkan kening keheranan. Biasanya dia akan langsung menanggapi hyung tersayangnya itu. Anggap kali ini pengecualian.

Jaehyun baru pulang. Butuh makan. Sudah merengek kelaparan sedari tadi tapi harus ditahan karena acara belum selesai. Dua buah roti di perjalanan pulang tidak cukup untuk perut seksinya.

Bukannya menyahut, dia malah meneruskan makan. Lahap sekali seperti tidak bertemu makanan tiga hari. Benar-benar seorang _food fighter_ sejati.

"Jaehyun! Jaehyunnie! Whittie! Woojae! Jaehyuk! Casper! Jay! Jeffrey!"

Taeyong berteriak memanggil lagi. Semua nama panggilan disebut. Hyungnya itu menghampiri duduk di samping Jaehyun di sofa. Lalu melonjak-lonjak hingga makanan Jaehyun jatuh dari sendok sebelum berhasil masuk dalam mulut. Dia menatap makanan itu sayang.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jaehyun sedikit kesal. Jaehyun tidak bisa melanjutkan makan jika Taeyong belum juga berhenti.

"Aku menemukan anak kucing lucu di jalan," katanya _excited_. "Kau harus melihatnya!"

"Hyung membawa kucing itu ke sini?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Iya! Ayooo!"

Taeyong menggenggam lengan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang diseret mengikuti dengan terpaksa hingga ke depan. Di depan pintu ada sebuah kotak kardus. Di dalamnya ada kucing kecil lucu berbulu abu-abu mengeong-ngeong. Taeyong mengangkat kucing itu dalam gendongan. Memperlihatkannya pada Jaehyun. "Katakan Hai pada Hyunnie!"

Mata Jaehyun berkedut jengkel, "Hyunnie?"

"Ya! Aku menamainya Hyunnie~"

Tapi Hyunnie itu harusnya panggilan sayang Taeyong untuknya!

Jaehyun menghela napas. "Hyung... Kau tidak berpikir untuk membawanya masuk dan memeliharanya, kan?"

Jaehyun tak pernah keberatan dengan hewan peliharaan karena dia juga tipe penyayang binatang, terutama anak anjing. Alasan lain yang membuatnya sedikit tidak rela adalah karena dia tahu Taeyong akan terlalu sibuk dengan kucing barunya jika begitu! Jaehyun masih ingat saat mereka sedang syuting MV untuk tittle track mereka, Limitless. Hyungnya itu menemukan seekor kucing dan akhirnya sibuk sendiri. Jaehyun bahkan tidak punya kesempatan berfoto bersama Taeyong, tapi kucing itu justru bisa. Tidak adil!

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Taeyong. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku akan izin pada manager-hyung dulu. Pasti dibolehkan."

"Terserah hyung saja. Aku tidak peduli," balas Jaehyun. Dia berbalik untuk masuk. Taeyong mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kenapa begitu?!"

Jaehyun tersenyum, bersandar sedikit pada Taeyong untuk berbisik. "Karena ada _kucing_ yang mau lebih kuperhatikan. Dan itu… _kau, hyung._ "

"A-apa―"

Jaehyun mendorong tubuh Taeyong hingga ke dinding, memerangkapnya dengan kedua tangan. Membuatnya tak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Saking kagetnya dengan itu, kucing dalam gendongan Taeyong jadi terabaikan. Melompat turun begitu saja.

"Jangan bilang... kau mau…" Taeyong berkata dengan wajah memerah.

Mata Jaehyun berkilat-kilat saat dia mengangguk, membenarkan tebakan Taeyong lalu mulai mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Ber-henti, Jaehyun…"

"Kenapa harus berhenti? Hyung menyukainya." Jaehyun tertawa.

Taeyong mencoba lari darinya tapi Jaehyun tentu tak membiarkan itu. Tubuhnya menekan tubuh hyungnya itu semakin rapat ke dinding. Mulai menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih dalam. Memberikan hisapan dan gigitan, juga permainan lidah yang membuat itu sedikit basah.

"Jaehyun... ahh... Jaehyuniehhh... berhenti..."

Taeyong mencoba untuk menghentikan sosok yang lebih muda tapi Jaehyun terus menciumnya. Kini bahkan ciumannya sudah berpindah ke lehernya, menggigit-gigit kulit di sekitar itu dengan sensual. Kepala Taeyong mendongak, merinding saat merasa tangan Jaehyun kini sudah ada di balik kaosnya. "Hen-tikan… Jaehyunie."

Jaehyun tidak mau dengar.

"Jaehyun!"

Sebuah ruam kemerahan tercipta cantik di leher mulus Taeyong. Dia mau membuat yang seperti itu lebih banyak.

"JAEHYUN!" Teriak Taeyong.

"Apa, hyung?! Apa masalahnya?!" Teriak Jaehyun marah.

Dia terangsang sekarang, dan ingin melanjutkan yang tadi.

Taeyong bergumam tidak jelas, sedikit takut dengan reaksi dari adiknya itu. Tapi kemudian berkata, "Hyunnie... dia… sedang memakan makananmu sekarang... "

"Apa?!" teriaknya.

Mata Jaehyun langsung membola begitu berbalik dan _benar saja_ , kucing abu itu kini sedang duduk di meja dan memakan makanan Jaehyun yang belum selasai dia makan karena permintaan Taeyong tadi.

"KUCING PENCURI! JANGAN SENTUH MAKANANKU!"

Jaehyun berteriak marah dan langsung mendekati si kucing yang menjauh beberapa langkah hingga ke dekat pintu dapur. "KAU YANG JANGAN SENTUH KUCINGKU, JAEHYUNNIE!" teriak Taeyong tak kalah panik. Berusaha menahan Jaehyun dengan memeluk tubuh besarnya dari belakang. Tapi tetap saja malah dia yang terseret.

"Kemari kau kucing pencuri! Aku akan memberimu pelajaran," teriak Jaehyun lagi.

Kucing kecil itu hanya mengeong, mengibaskan ekornya seakan menantang. Kembali asiknya menghabiskan makanan yang dia bawa dari piring Jaehyun.

"YAAA!"

"Jaehyunnie! Aku akan menjadi kucingmu malam ini! Aku janji! Tapi jangan sentuh kucingku! Dia hanya kelaparan," rengek Taeyong.

"Aku lebih lapar darinya, hyu―tunggu, apa?!" Jaehyun berhenti berjalan. Tiba-tiba saja tersenyum ganjil. "Hyung baru saja bilang jika hyung… akan jadi **kucing** ku malam ini?"

"Ya," kata yang lebih tua malu-malu.

Jaehyun memandangnya lama, terlihat berpikir.

Taeyong yang dipandangi begitu jadi grogi sendiri. "J-jadi?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Itu tawaran yang bagus, hyung. Aku terima." kata Jaehyun tersenyum nakal, tapi senyumnya langsung berganti jengkel saat berbalik. "Dan kau, kitten, aku memaafkanmu kali ini," katanya lagi sambil menunjuk pada anak kucing itu.

Dia pergi mengambil piringnya dari meja lalu ke dapur, berkata sesuatu tentang 'aku masih lapar' dan 'harus membuat ramyeon'.

"Hahhhhh." Taeyong mendesah keras, berpikir betapa mudahnya dia bisa memanipulasi Jaehyun hanya dengan janji seperti itu. "Dasar dongsaeng mesum. Untung aku sayang."

* * *

 **END**


	3. Hate, Not Interested

**Hate, Not Interested**

JaeYong Fanfic

* * *

"Uhh, yang ini, ini, lalu ini..."

Taeyong menatap rak tinggi di depannya dengan begitu serius dan teliti. Dia mengambil buku-buku tebal tentang ramuan dari sana. Murid tingkat lima sepertinya akan menghadapi OWL sebentar lagi. Taeyong ingin mempersiapkan diri lebih awal untuk mata pelajaran favoritnya agar mendapat nilai O. Setelah ini, dia mungkin akan memaksa Doyoung menemaninya belajar di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw.

Selesai memeriksa buku-bukunya, dia mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan. Saking tingginya, tumpukan buku itu sampai menutupi wajah Taeyong sepenuhnya.

Tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus hampir tidak bisa menahan beban berat buku-buku itu. Jangan lupakan juga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang buruk hingga sedikit sulit saat berjalan. Sebelum dia bisa meninggalkan perpustakaan, dia sudah lebih dulu menabrak seseorang.

Taeyong terjatuh keras di lantai dengan pantat lebih dulu. Buku-bukunya berhamburan dan tergeletak di lantai.

 _Oh sial sekali._

"Astaga, maafkan aku―"

Ketika dia mendongak, dia melihat sosok tinggi berambut pirang dengan jubah hitam berkerah merah, menatapnya khawatir.

Itu murid tingkat lima sepertinya. Jung Jaehyun. Kapten tim quidditch asrama Gryffindor.

 _Oh dia semakin sial saja._

Taeyong tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak menyukai Jung Jaehyun. Tepatnya, membencinya.

Awalnya Jaehyun hanyalah murid biasa yang tidak mencolok, Taeyong juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan teman seangkatannya itu, hanya sesekali berpapasan di koridor atau kebetulan ada di satu kelas gabungan asrama. Tapi saat tingkat tiga, dia tiba-tiba terkenal dan jadi topik panas karena masuk tim quidditch, mendapat posisi seeker dan berhasil menangkap snitch di pertandingan perdananya.

Orang-orang mulai memperhatikannya sejak saat itu, jatuh hati pada bakatnya di lapangan, juga ketampanan dan senyum berlesung pipi miliknya, yang katanya, manis dan mempesona.

 _Uh, berlebihan sekali._

Taeyong membenci si pemuda Jung karena dia sangat populer, tapi bertindak seakan pura-pura tidak tahu tentang kepopulerannya itu.

Jaehyun mengabaikan semua gadis yang ingin berkencan dengannya, yang selalu meneriakan betapa tampan dan hebatnya dia dengan berlebihan sampai membuat Taeyong yang mendengarnya ingin muntah.

"Maaf tadi aku menghalangi jalanmu." Jaehyun memberi senyum menyesal, mengambilkan buku-buku di lantai, sementara si pemilik hanya menatap dalam diam. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Taeyong berdiri. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tampan, tubuh proposional, punya senyum memikat yang mampu melelehkan setiap orang yang melihat, dan juga seorang gentleman―

 _Kenapa dia begitu sempurna?!_

Si Ravenclaw mengeluh dalam hati; 'Aku jadi semakin membencimu jika begini' dan tidak bisa menahan perubahan warna di wajahnya saat Jaehyun bertanya begitu perhatian sambil menatapnya seperti itu. Dia menerima uluran tangan yang disodorkan lalu memalingkan muka sambil memasang wajah datar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga karena tidak melihat jalan," jawabnya. Dia dengan cepat mengambil alih buku-bukunya lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit ―catat, hanya sedikit―memerah.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum padanya. "Lee Taeyong, kan?" tanya si pemuda Gryffindor.

Oke. Bagaimana Jaehyun bisa mengenalinya? Darimana dia tahu namanya? Ada ribuan murid di Hogwarts―

Taeyong tidak merasa tersanjung. Sama sekali tidak.

"Ya, benar. Dan kau... Jung Jaehyun," balas Taeyong dengan penegasan tidak perlu. Alisnya mengerut, "Apa yang dilakukan kapten tim quidditch asrama Gryffindor di perpustakaan?" Itu pertanyaan refleks sungguh. Mulut Taeyong memang suka bergerak sendiri. Jika Jaehyun tersinggung bagaimana? "Mm, maksudku, aku kira kau dan anggota tim quidditch lain harusnya sedang berlatih sekarang."

"Oh, iya, aku tidak ikut latihan hari ini. Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari Jonnny, kami akan belajar bersama untuk tes di kelas Herbology besok." Dia menjelaskan dengan nada lembut.

Sia-sia Taeyong khawatir pemuda Jung itu akan tersinggung. Dia sepertinya tidak menganggap serius perkataan Taeyong sebelumnya.

Nah, berbicara tentang orang yang sedang dicari Jaehyun, kalian perlu tahu, jika ada seseorang yang lebih dibenci Taeyong daripada Jung Jaehyun, dia adalah: Johnny Seo.

Murid tingkat lima lain bertubuh tinggi, tampan, dengan model rambut khas yang menjabat sebagai Keeper tim quidditch Gryffindor. Kelakuannya sedikit ekstra tapi sangat populer di kalangan gadis, dijuluki playboy, dan dia... selalu bersama Jaehyun setiap saat. Mengikuti, menempeli, melakukan skinship, bercanda, pokoknya melakukan segala macam hal lain dengan Jaehyun.

Itu sangat mengganggu Taeyong.

Karena itulah Taeyong membencinya.

"Johnny... aku tidak melihatnya," kata Taeyong entah kenapa tiba-tiba cemberut.

Apa?

Kenapa?

Taeyong biasa saja.

Dia tidak kesal.

Sedikitpun tidak.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa. "Sepupuku itu pasti sedang sibuk menggodai Ten."

Taeyong merasa sekitarnya jadi sedikit panas saat mendengar tawa itu, alasan dari berubahnya warna pipinya. Tawa Jaehyun tidak merdu, Taeyong membencinya―oh, ini tidak penting. Tapi apa?

 ** _APA KATANYA TADI?!_**

"Sepupu? Ten?" bingung Taeyong.

Jaehyun menatapnya lagi. "Johnny―sepupuku, dia sedang mendekati salah satu murid Gryffindor lain, Ten. Sayang sekali selalu ditolak. Aku jadi kasihan padanya," katanya sambil terkekeh tampan.

Oh?

 _Oh_.

Jadi, begitu.

YES! AFSHDKALDSHSGA―ini bukan Taeyong, jangan salah paham.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu senang mengobrol denganmu, Jung, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang." Si Ravenclaw berkata tenang sambil membenarkan buku-buku di tangannya.

Tidak tahu siapa, tapi dalam hati seseorang sedang meneriakan euforia berlebihan sambil menari tidak elit. Dan, bukan sudut bibir Taeyong juga yang sedang menahan kedut senyum sekarang.

Dia masih membenci Johnny, sedikit. Dan masih sangat membenci Jaehyun.

"Aku duluan." Taeyong mencoba pergi dari sana dengan cepat. Tidak ada niat berjingkrak-jingrak dan meluapkan kelegaan dan kebahagiaannya dengan lebih nyata, sungguh. Tapi tidak bisa karena sesuatu menahan tangannya.

"Sini, biar aku bantu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Jaehyun mengambil alih buku-buku di tangan Taeyong dengan hati-hati, membawanya dengan mudah membuat Taeyong yang sudah terkejut, semakin takjub.

Apaan ini?

Jaehyun ingin Taeyong semakin membencinya apa?

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkan―"

"Tidak. Aku memang ingin membantu." Jaehyun terkekeh. Dia mulai berjalan, diikuti oleh Taeyong yang menyusul hingga berjalan di sampingnya. "Mau dibawa kemana bukunya? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana. Baru setelah itu aku akan mencari Johnny lagi." Jaehyun menoleh sebentar, memberi senyum berdimple yang ternyata memang agak manis dan mempesona seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Mereka hanya sedikit berlebihan.

Jantung Taeyong berpacu cepat entah kenapa. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar sebelum membuang muka ke samping. Jangan tanya warna pipinya saat itu. Sudah pasti tidak merah.

"Ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw."

* * *

Saat berjalan, Jaehyun membuka percakapan di antara mereka, yang dijawab Taeyong pendek-pendek dan terkesan enggan karena dia sibuk menenangkan pacuan jantungnya di dalam sana yang belum normal juga.

"Jadi, kau tidak pernah pergi melihat pertandingan quidditch sebelumnya?!" tanya Jaehyun heran, matanya melebar tidak percaya.

Iya, Taeyong sudah biasa mendapat reaksi seperti itu saat ditanyai pendapat oleh seseorang tentang quidditch―permainan konyol tidak penting yang sama sekali tidak menarik baginya.

"Pernah. Dua kali. Tapi... aku tidak terlalu tertarik," jawab Taeyong, tidak benar-benar fokus.

Apa Jaehyun memantrai matanya? Kenapa dia seakan terseret masuk ke dalam bola mata hitam itu?

 _Itu hanya ilusi optik_ , pikir Taeyong

"Berhenti sebentar belajarnya. Kau harus datang menonton quidditch lebih sering, Taeyong, baru bisa merasakan keseruannya. Bagaimana jika pergi bersama menonton pertandingan lain kali? Aku bisa memberitahumu lebih banyak tentang quidditch, kau pasti akan tertarik." Jaehyun menawarkan padanya dengan begitu bersemangat.

"Entahlah..." Sosok yang lebih kecil ragu-ragu. Dia tidak yakin menghabiskan waktu dengan Jaehyun membicarakan quiddictch akan membuatnya tertarik pada permainan tidak menarik itu.

Ya, tawaran yang sangat tidak menarik.

"Ayolah, sekali saja," Jaehyun memberinya puppy eyes penuh pengharapan.

"Baiklah, hm."

Taeyong tidak sedang menahan kedutan di ujung bibir dan tawa kecil lolos saat Jaehyun bersorak terlalu riang lalu menyeringai puas padanya, ya.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu asrama Ravenclaw, Taeyong mengambil alih buku-bukunya lagi. "Aku... terima kasih sudah membantu membawakan buku-bukuku," gumamnya pelan. Tidak sedang malu, sungguh. Hanya... apa ya?

"Yup, tidak masalah. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti, Taeyong." Jaehyun melambaikan tangan.

"Ja-Jaehyun!" Seru si Ravenclaw sebelum si pemilik nama benar-benar pergi.

"Ya?" Dia berbalik penasaran.

Taeyong bingung sendiri dengan apa yang mau dia katakan. Dan pada akhirnya malah mengoceh tidak jelas. "Jika... kau tidak menemukan Johnny, maksudku untuk belajar, eh, um, Herbology... ya, jika kau kesulitan dengan Herbology, aku bisa membantumu."

"Tentu, aku akan senang jika kau mau membantuku. Aku tahu kau pintar dalam semua mata pelajaran." Jaehyun tersenyum, senyum yang bisa melelehkan semua orang, kecuali Taeyong, kemudian menambahkan. "Semua selain menerbangkan sapu. Hehe."

Taeyong jadi teringat insiden dia yang jatuh dengan tidak elit dari sapu terbang di tahun pertama, saat kelas terbang.

Jadi, karena itu Jaehyun bisa mengenali dan bahkan tahu namanya?

 _Oh sialan sialan sialan._

 _Mau mati saja._

Jaehyun tertawa melihat cemberut di wajah Taeyong.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi."

Jaehyun melambaikan tangan dan Taeyong balas melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum tipis. Si pemuda Gryffindor meninggalkan Taeyong berdiri di sana, di depan pintu asrama Revenclaw, dengan tumpukan tinggi buku tebal, wajah sedikit merah padam dan senyum tipis konyol aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul meski coba dia tahan.

Saat Taeyong masuk ke ruang rekreasi, setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari lukisan di depan pintu, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Dia duduk di sofa di samping Doyoung, yang langsung menyadari keanehan dari sahabat-tapi-bukan-teman-nya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya sambil menaikkan alis curiga.

"Tidak ada." Taeyong balas menaikkan alis.

Doyoung tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi dia tidak memaksa temannya itu bicara karena sedang malas berdebat. Bagaimanapun, mereka terkenal sebagai pasangan tom-and-jerry dari asrama biru-perunggu. Lagipula, nanti juga Taeyong akan memberitahunya sendiri jika ingun. Doyoung mengambil salah satu buku yang dibawa Taeyong dari meja dan memperhatikan ukurannya.

"Kau membawa semua buku ini sendiri ke sini? Bagaimana bisa?" Doyoung bertanya bingung.

"Dapat sedikit bantuan," balas Taeyong cuek. Matanya menatap kumpulan buku di meja, seperti sedang merenenung.

Bagi Doyoung, Taeyong aneh sekali. Tapi dia tidak berkomentar, kembali membaca bukunya.

"Doyoung-ah?"

"Hm?"

Taeyong tidak tertarik. Tapi sepertinya jika dicoba juga tidak ada salahnya. Barangkali dia akan menemukan alasan untuk membenci Jaehyun lebih dari ini setelahnya, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan ada pertandingan quidditch lagi?"

* * *

 **END**


End file.
